


Gods Damnit

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance could not believe it, he was almost eaten by a ten foot tall crab and was saved by a guy with a mullet. Can't he ever get a break from this nonsense?





	

He knew that it was only a matter of time until something went wrong.  
Lance was just about to head to a school field trip to the tidepools, and all was to go swimmingly.He was enjoying himself capturing pictures of the Protists and such in the water, and was happy to have escaped a day of Mr. Meric's lectures about the importance of college and having an idea of where to go as they should have a head start and be prepared for anything to happen. Lance was pretty sure that he would be fine and had a good sense of what to do in any situation, having have gone through many strange ones. That is, until a giant crab showed up.  
Panic soon swept the students and they all started running up the steep slope in order to escape the monstrosity, some even going up the side of the mountain hoping that the giant shellfish would not notice them, but it wasn't them who should be worried, because as soon as Lance had started moving, the mollusk side stepped to look straight at him.

"Hey little crabby.. uhhh h-how ya doing... i'm just gonna..." Lance bolted at the speed of sound and did not look back. He could hear the screams of his classmates being shoved away of trampled over as the creature followed him.  
He ran and ran, and soon reached the local aquarium, praying that it did not fit inside the archway and if not, hoping to lose it in the crowd.  
He was wrong. as he neared a corner and turned around he eyed a janitor's closet and went straight for it, but he was too late the crab had already gotten its huge meaty claws in the way of him closing the door. He backed up and soon hit a wall as the crab opened its unnaturally huge stomach to attack. He sat there thinking 'This is how i die, to mariscos.' He felt it grab a tight hold of his arm and start cutting into it with its claws. Then he heard someone scream "DUCK!" and he did so, just in time. The blade was so close he could feel the force from the sword breaking the air around him and heard the unmistakable "Squish" of guts. He opened one eye and saw the crab turning into sand and flying away into the wind behind a kid with the most hideous haircut ever.  
Lance could not believe it. he was almost eaten by a ten foot tall crab and was saved by a guy with a mullet. He opened his mouth and began to scream.  
Mysterious Mullet Man put a hand over Lance's Mouth "Shhhhhhhh you have to be quiet we have no idea what those people saw through the mist, and preferably, i do not want to be a part of a stupid story about a disturbed guy being held hostage."  
"Wh- Who are you, What's the mist? Why do you have a sword!?!"  
"Oh.. uhhh shit. You can see that.. this doesn't happen often, does it?"  
"this is the second time this year, can't i ever catch a break! And of course I can I have eyes!"  
There was the sound of sirens outside and the kid in front of him went still.  
"I'll explain but we gotta get out of here before they find us and fix your wound."  
"ohhhhhh no no no no. I have no idea who you are and i can get into serious trouble, who knows if you some sort of murderer or something i ca..."  
"Just shut up and come with me, unless you want to end up in jail and having to pay for repairs"  
Lance hesitated but went to go get up and following the stranger through an emergency exit and riding away on the person's mortorcycle, looking back and watching as the local police went around the building rummaging through the debris.  
He had so many questions, but could not ask them because of the fear of getting some sort of bug stuck in his throat, so he decided it was best to wait. after a while he felt the pain slowly go away and soon forgot it was even there.  
After a while the driver came to a stop off a deserted highway road and took off his helmet.  
"Sorry about that yo-"  
"I am so sick of this kind of stuff happening how am i going to tell mom 'Oh hey mom, no i'm fine i had a great day i was almost eaten but a freaking CRAB!'"  
"Listen complain all you want but we gotta fix your arm up and... wait a second..."  
"Oh what now, is a three headed dog going to attack us? Great! Now i'm going to become Lance kibble!"  
"No shut up..." he hand bandages in his hands and was searching for anything gone wrong. "Didn't you have a wound?" the man asked as he examined his arm, only to have a slightly darker spot where he was slashed by the crustacean.  
"Oh. Well that was just minor, it fixes itself all of the time, i don't know why."  
"You mentioned this was not the first time?"  
"No, last month it was a weird ugly bird woman who took my lunch."  
"a Harpy?" Lance looked at him like he had gone insane and the man decided to keep quiet.  
"I don't know what it was, but since you seem to have an idea of what the heck happened so you better Explain!" Mullet man silently stood up and put the bandages back into his pack and turned around with a look of guilt.  
"I'm not sure about it, but.. you know those myths about the greek gods? they're true."  
Lance stared at the clearly deranged male "Yeah and i have three feet."  
"You don't want to believe me fine, i'm leaving now."  
"Wait you can't just leave me like that i need a ride back."  
"No can do, i gotta head back to camp away from skeptics."  
Lance was desperate. he was far from home and was sure that the class had left the moment they could, and did not want to end up stuck in a desert. "Fine! Let's say your not lying. Why is this important to the fact that i'm constantly being attacked?" There was silence.  
"I'm not sure.. but i think you might be a half-blood"  
"half-who?" Lance could see the man was getting restless.  
"Half-blood! it means you're half human half god." Lance couldn't believe it, but decided to trust him because he was desperate to not be left out in the middle of nowhere.  
"... ok, i believe you."  
"Good then I guess i better take you somewhere safe." and Lance decided anywhere was better than being left here.  
"What's your name anyway? if i'm gonna be taken somewhere i should atleast know that?" He asked as he got onto the two wheeler and held onto the back.  
"Keith" was all that the man said before they were off.

**Author's Note:**

> Trainwreck 2.0 sorry


End file.
